Words About You & I
by Nightshade268
Summary: 10 words. 2 superheroes. 1 love story. A Valentine's Day Love Square fanfic


**Title: Words About You & I**

 **Genre: romance, friendship**

 **Pairings: The love square**

 **Words: 1,000 exact (yass!)**

 **The great thing about living in the Eastern hemisphere of the world? I get to celebrate one day holidays twice! Yay!**

 **Well then, this is my contribution for the fandom's Valentine's Day!**

 **-สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์-**

* * *

 **Cafuné:**

 **intimate act of gently running your fingers through your lover's (partner's) hair**

She watches him carefully. His eyelids close and his breathing deepens.

And then she reaches out to touch his hair between his cat ears.

Golden strands are soft and part through her fingers easily like silk. The shampoo he uses wafts in the air and she feels like she knows this smell from somewhere else.

"My lady." His voice purrs out her name and he leans in her touch. Ladybug retracts her hand but he says, "Don't stop. Please."

Ladybug returns to running her fingers through his hair. Chat Noir snuggles on her lap and she smiles to herself.

In this moment, he really is like a cat.

* * *

 **Serendipity:**

 **occurrence of making pleasant and desirable discoveries by pure accident**

It is pure accident.

He tries to reach out for her, but his claws snag on her ribbon instead, sending it flying away in the Parisian air.

He looks at her, awestruck, as her loose hair flutters in the wind like ocean waves.

And in that moment, he wishes she leaves it down.

(A few nights later, he sees his classmate with her hair down and he is hit with a sense of deja vu he cannot place.)

* * *

 **Breathe:**

 **to draw air in and out of lungs**

People say that looking at the one you love takes your breath away. But for Chat Noir, those are just lies.

Looking at her makes him feel free. Being with her gives him freedom. Loving her lets him breathe.

* * *

 **Woebegone:**

 **affected by woe**

 _Goodbye memory days,_

 _I shall be leaving for tomorrow._

 _And when you'll see me away,_

 _Keep your tears for when I go._

She knows she cannot tell them. Their hearts would be crushed. They would never let her go. Never let her in the den of darkness.

But she has to. Because she's a superhero.

Because she's Ladybug.

And she cries. Because she does not know if she will ever see them again. If she'll ever come back alive.

And Chat Noir holds her in his arms. He sings to her a lullaby sung to him when he was a child.

 _My mother she weeps in the night,_

 _My father he works to forget._

 _But when I come back at dawn's first light,_

 _Happy days will replace regrets._

* * *

 **Petrichor:**

 **the smell of earth after rain**

"Come on, kitty. The rain's gone now. You can come out now." Marinette's voice calls out to him.

Chat shakes his head as he buries deeper under the blankets of her bed. He mumbles, "Once there's no water from the air and on the ground, that's when I'll come out."

With a sigh, Marinette drags him by the tail (when did she get so strong?) and lead him out to her balcony. She takes a deep breath, smelling the damp earth. "Doesn't the air just smell so nice after the rain?"

Chat nods, smelling a different buttery bread scent aside from the rain.

* * *

 **Solace:**

 **state of comfort and consolation during distressing and sorrowful circumstances**

She is warm. The light in his shadows. Her voice is soft, concerned.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

 _No. I'm not._

"Yes, Marinette."

 _Lies. Lies. Lies._

"Are you sure?"

 _No. I'm not okay. I'm not sure if I'm okay. I'm not sure if I'm not okay._

"I don't know."

She wraps her arms around him. He sinks in her embrace.

Her body is small, but steady. And in his world of absent parents and confusing identities, she is his anchor.

* * *

 **Ineffable:**

 **sentiment of being unable to express something in words**

"Do you love her?" Marinette asks him one night.

Chat smiles. "I wouldn't use the word love. It limits my infinite feelings for her."

And in that moment, she realizes that Chat Noir loves with a love so deep, even her affections for Adrien cannot compare.

* * *

 **Aquiver:**

 **experience of a strong emotion, resulting in shaking or trembling**

His body shakes in rage and sorrow.

Out of all people, why does it have to be **him**?!

"I love you, Father!" Adrien cried out. "How could you do this? What would maman say?"

Hawkmoth sets his jaw, his eyes full of hurt but determination. "I am bringing your mother back."

"But not like this! Maman would never want this!"

"Choose, Adrien! Your mother or Ladybug?"

Adrien meets Ladybug's eyes. She shakes her head and he knows she wants him to choose his mother. What's a girl compared to a mother?

"Plagg." Tears stream down his face. "Transform me."

* * *

 **Epiphany:**

 **a sudden revelation, a burst of insight**

3.17 A.M.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien sits up from his bed, his hair rumpled up from his tossing and turnings. "PRINCESS!"

Plagg groans from the unexpected wake up call. "What about her?"

"SHE'S LADYBUG!"

Plagg plops back down on his makeshift kwami bed. "Yay. Give this boy a cheese for finally realizing the obvious."

Adrien stares at him. "You **knew**?!"

"Of course." Plagg mumbles. "I sense Tikki every day in school."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because…" Plagg tries to finish his sentence, but sleep takes over. Adrien, on the other, can never go back to sleep again.

He thinks back to all the times he embarrassed himself in front of Marinette and Ladybug. He has been flirting with her for the past year and yearning to know the real her when **she was just a seat away from him.**

 **Every. Single. Day.**

And he doesn't know if he should be happy or mortified.

* * *

 **Zephyr:**

 **a gentle, mild breeze**

They look at each other and see the whole world in their eyes.

"Shall we go?" Adrien asks, holding out his right hand. There is no ring.

"Okay." Marinette says happily, entwining their fingers. A gentle breeze flows down the street of Paris, fluttering her hair. There are no earrings.

"Shall we go?" Asks a black cat.

"Okay." Says a red bug.

And the kwami disappear in the wind, taking with them the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

 **-** สุขสันต์วันวาเลนไทน์ **-**

 **The words I used were just some I thought were beautiful and I wanted to put it here! I hope you liked it!**

 **(Of course, I don't think Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. But it adds melodrama in the piece, no?)**

 **I hope you all liked it! And thank you all for the favorites and the reviews in If I Fall and Le Cygne! I really appreciate it!**

 **This fandom is awesome! Thank you for reading!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
